Demigods Are Victorious! 2: Big Time Rush
by Rima123
Summary: This is a sequel to Demigods Are Victorious, but it is mainly Big Time Rush but it has a lot of hints of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So if you like Demigods are Victorious, you're probably gonna like this so R&R!
1. The Palmwoods

Chapter 1: The Palmwoods

**~ At the Palmwoods~**

Kendall's P.O.V

We were all lying down on the chairs of the Palmwoods pool.

"Ooh! The Jennifers!" Carlos called out jumping out of his chair.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked the first Jennifer.

"No," she replied. He stepped to the second Jennifer.

"Will you-?" he asked.

"No," she said cutting him off. He stepped towards blond Jennifer.

"Don't even go there," she said rolling her eyes. He scowled and sat back down.

"Man, why can't there be a girl who's really nice and funny?" he scowled again.

"And she's still hot," James added.

"And she's single," I added.

"And she's from like, New York," Logan added also.

"The perfect girl," we murmured. Just as if our wish came true, we saw a reddish brown haired girl who looked perfect that was being shown around by Bitters. She had wavy reddish brown hair that was tied up and on her shoulder, a silver heart locket, a small Greek tattoo on her right shoulder and a small scar over her eye. She muttered something under her breath as Bitters said something but had those bright brown eyes.

"I know it's nothing like New York," Bitters explained.

"Of course not! But it's fine. And I can handle myself now," she laughed putting one hand on her hip. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't get near those four boys. They're another word for trouble," he said eyeing us.

"Why? They look so nice!" she exclaimed having a dazzling smile.

"That's to hide it," Bitters muttered and left. What was unusual was that she was skinnier than usual but still pretty and the weirdest thing was the scar over her eye. She walked around the pool for a bit, noticed us, gave a friendly wave and another smile, and left swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"She will be mine!" Carlos declared.

"No, she's gonna be mine!" James argued.

"That's not fair, James always gets the girl," Logan replied.

"Exactly!" I piped in.

"Well, I think we should get to know her at least." Logan said.

"But then, she's going to think we're desperate!" James added.

"Well, maybe we should ask Camille to get some things from her!" Carlos said pointing to Camille.

"Perfect," we all said running to Camille.

"Camille, can you do a favor for us and get some information from the new girl?" I asked her really fast. She nodded and left following her.

"But really, how'd she get that scar over her eye?" I asked wondering out loud.

"I don't know, but it makes her seem even hotter!" James replied.

"That is true," Logan said.

"Ok, now I have the feeling to spy on the new girl, AND Camille," I frowned.

"Let's do it," we all said running. We hid under bushes as Camille just sat down with the new girl.

"Operation New Girl," Carlos grinned.

"We used that a hundred times already!" I told him.

"Just pay attention!" Logan pushed us.

Ariana's P.O.V

I gently touched the permanent Greek Tattoo on my shoulder, before I left; Chiron had added it there to stop the bleeding in case more blood falls. A girl with curly brown hair sat down on a chair beside me.

"Hi, I'm Camille," she said studying my scar. I blinked a few times.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked me.

"Kind of," I replied.

"Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Ariana," I smiled. This girl was so friendly. She nodded.

"So, tell me about yourself," she said listening to me.

"Um… I'm Korean, obviously," I said giving out a small laugh. "My mom is my adoptive mom," I said slowly. This would be the first time I told a friend about it. I felt so comfortable around her though. I only told my past to my adoptive mom Julia and Chiron.

"Really?" Camille exclaimed. I nodded. Suddenly, everything spilled out before I can stop.

"When I was young, my life was perfect, my real parents loved me. Then when I was 6, I was almost kidnapped walking home from kindergarten. Luckily, I got away and my parents were furious at each other. Every night they would yell at each other and they didn't even sleep with each other anymore. They hated each other. I always thought it was my fault. Then when I was 7, my mom left and my dad, just got along with it. He whipped me every night when he came back home from work and wouldn't let me sleep in my room. So one day, I couldn't take it so I ran far away. I slept on the streets but I earned food by trading my dad's watches I stole. Then my adoptive mom, Julia, found me sitting next to a bus station and she became my adoptive mom." I said slowly.

"Wow…" Camille said saying nothing at first.

"But life was better for me, I was a backup singer for some famous singers like R Kelly, Chris Brown, Jay-Z, and yeah. Then I was an extra for a lot of movies because of my amazing dancing skills. Then when I was 13, I had an adoptive dad who was super nice. Then we went Minnesota for a vacation, I was almost hit by a truck but my dad pushed me out of the way and died for me. What's weird is that those four boys I saw today looked like the same ones I stayed for a night at Minnesota since I had nowhere to go. And then I had a boyfriend who was really nice. Then a few weeks ago, he died." I said quietly.

"Oh… How sad…" Camille said. I nodded.

"Well, if you got a new boyfriend, what kind of guy would you want?" Camille asked me.

"Well, of course he should be nice," I laughed at this. "Um… Well I really want a guy that doesn't want to impress me or anything. Like, just is himself not being anything else or anyone else. And, he should understand that I want to spend some time with my friends some time and it would be nice if he had a hint of talent." I finished.

"Would you want smart guys?" she asked me.

"Um… Not the nerdy kind of course!" I laughed. "But, he shouldn't be like geeky or anything cause then I get pissed off and I had real experience with that and it wasn't a happy experience." I laughed again. "But, smart is nice." I nodded.

"I've noticed the scar on your eye. What happened?" she asked me. I said nothing at first. She would never believe me if I told her a Minotaur attacked me.

"Um… I was attacked by an animal?" I asked her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. A Minotaur is an animal after all. Well, half.

"Wow…" Camille said. "Well, um, I gotta go now, bye!" she called running out. I raised an eyebrow but stood up and left.

**~Back with Big Time Rush behind the bushes…~**

James's P.O.V

We watched Ariana and Camille leave behind the bushes.

"Wow, she suffered a lot." Logan said breaking the silence.

"So true," I replied.

"Maybe we should go easy on her first like, just friends for now." Kendall suggested.

"So true," we all agreed and stood up.

"Well, where do you think went now?" I asked them.

"Pool." We all said together again. We saw her sitting on one of the pool chairs reading a magazine enjoying a pink smoothie.

"Ok, we're just going to be relaxed," Kendall reminded us.

"Can't we even flirt a little bit?" I complained. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He agreed.

"Hi, um, we're Big Time Rush? We're a singing group. I'm Kendall, this is James, this is Carlos, and this is Logan," Kendall started us out. Ariana looked up from her magazine and put it down.

"I'm Ariana," she said, giving out one of her gorgeous smiles. Kendall looked like he forgot to breathe.

"Uh-uh- James, didn't you want to say something?" Kendall stuttered. I looked at him.

"Um… Oh yeah, uh, I was wondering, do you want to, um," I said losing my words. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hang out sometime?" Carlos finished. She smiled again. This time Carlos looked like he forgot how to speak.

"Sure," she replied. Her eyes were so calm and inviting.

"And now we have to go," Logan said dragging us away waving good bye as Ariana waved back.

"Seriously? You guys ruined the whole thing!" he yelled at us.

"She's too pretty," Carlos muttered.

"Why don't we just go to our rooms and relax for now?" Kendall asked. We nodded and walked back.


	2. A Day With Carlos & Announcement!

**Hi guys! Ok, so as Rima123, I decided that you all lovers, should pick who Ariana should date. A member of Big Time Rush! I respect your opinion and for the next four chapters, I will have each chapter of Ariana spending a day each with each one of the members. I respect your opinion once again. Tell your friends to vote! I will not vote myself to make things equal. :) On the fifth chapter, I will announce who to Ariana will date. :) R&R XD**

Chapter 2: A Day with Carlos

Ariana's P.O.V

I brushed the last tangled coat of Snowball, a white Maltese puppy at the Animal Rescue Center which I part timed at. Snowball was found on the streets of Rodeo Drive and sleeping under a bench when I found her today.

"There," I beamed. Snowball gave me a grateful lick on my cheek and hopped away. I looked at the time. My shift had ended.

"Bye Sandy! I'm going to leave now!" I called as I swung my bag over my shoulder and left. The Animal Rescue Center was inside a huge mall. I came out and visited some stores in interest.

Carlos's P.O.V

"I'm going to take a small walk outside guys okay?" I told Kendall, James, and Logan who were playing Galaxy Wars which I had finished already.

"Okay," they replied, their eyes still fixed on the screen. I left the Palmwoods and went inside those huge malls with lots of stores in it. Getting thirsty, I stopped by a store. As I picked out a Cola, I looked around for a snack. All of a sudden, a light hand rested on my shoulder. I whirled around. It was Ariana.

"Carlos right?" Ariana asked giving a regular smile. I nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I work part time at the Animal Rescue Center over there and I stopped by here to get a drink." She replied paying for her drink and taking a sip out of it.

"Well, wanna hang out together for the rest of the day?" he asked me.

"Sure," she grinned, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"We can go to the park?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me out.

Ariana's P.O.V

As we finally arrived at the park, we sat down at a bench.

"Wow, its turning sunset already!" I exclaimed. He nodded. I gently rested my head on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why you wear that helmet!" I laughed. He gave out a small laugh.

"It's because I gotta be prepared," he replied patting his helmet. I laughed.

"Have you ever tried anything, you know, weird like different?" He asked me.

"Um… I've tried to attack a bull?" I asked him.

"Wow…" he said.

"Yeah, I was crazy back then. A little bonked out. Kind of upset since I ran away from my real parents," I said quietly.

"Really? You ran away from your parents?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I had no respect back then. I was a total geek." I laughed. "Dirty blonde hair always tied up, and I sometimes even wore glasses. Then, meeting Julia, my adoptive mom, she changed my life. Changed my hair color so my real parents couldn't identify me, got rid of glasses, and became a backup singer, backup dancer, and an extra for movies," I finished.

"Wow, you actually had a hard time," he said. I nodded. He looked up at the sky.

"Should we get back to the Palmwoods?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said standing up holding his hand out. I laughed and followed along. I grabbed his hand and stood up. He put his arms around my waist but I didn't mind. As we arrived at the Palmwoods, he lightly kissed my hand. I gave out a smile and kissed his cheek and left.

Carlos's P.O.V

I just stood there lightly touching my cheek. I could still feel her lips on my cheek but I just went upstairs to my apartment.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what happened today!" I yelled at Kendall, James, and Logan.

"What." James asked.

"Ok, so I met Ariana at this store, and we spent the day in the park all by ourselves! And then when we came back, she kissed this cheek!" I said jumping around. They looked speechless.

"Ok, tomorrow, I am spending the day with Ariana," James announced.

"Then me!" Logan piped in.

"Wait, why do I go last?" Kendall frowned.

"Cause, YOU had Jo," I said pointing it out.

"Yeah, and then we broke up cause she moved." Kendall said.

"Whatever, you're going last Kendall, cause YOU were the last one with a girlfriend." James declared with his head up.

"He is right," Logan said. Kendall groaned but finally agreed.

"My eyes hurt," Logan complained.

"Your fault for doing Galaxy Wars too long. James and I took like ten breaks." Kendall replied.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm off to bed," I declared entering my room but using my telescope to find out what Ariana was doing since she lived across my window.

Ariana's P.O.V

I brushed my hair to get ready for sleep.

"Oh… I should have asked what Carlos's number was…" I said softly. I shook my head.

"Never mind that. The thing is, how do I get them to New York? It's almost the end of summer. It's a good thing Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade would be coming back in a week." I said to myself. As I looked out my window, I saw a black telescope pointing at my room.

"What the-?" I asked myself staring closely. I took out MY telescope to inspect who that was.

"Wow… I can't see. Ugh, why did I get this from Conner and Travis?" I groaned slapping my head but went off to sleep.


	3. A Romantic Dinner?

Chapter 3: A Romantic Dinner?

James's P.O.V

"Ok, you can do this." I said to myself entering the Palmwoods Lobby. I stepped where Ariana was reading Teen Beat and enjoying a cherry slurpee.

"Hi," I said sitting down in a chair beside her. She looked up from her magazine.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"So, I was thinking, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her.

"A date?" she asked frowning.

"No, not like a date-date, but a dinner at Falcon's Lair." I corrected her. She frowned again.

"Falcon's Lair is for couples and its expensive there," she told me.

"I know but sometimes it's just for friends too. And it's not that expensive really," I explained. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a moment.

"6:30. Meet me in the Lobby." She finally answered tapping her finger lightly on my cheek.

"Of course. 6:30." I said to myself.

Ariana's P.O.V

I checked myself in the mirror. I had my hair all wavy, I wore a short purple sleeveless dress, black high heels, and a small silver purse which carried $40 of just in case money. I added my gold heart earrings.

"Finished," I said to myself quite satisfied. I walked downstairs. It was getting quite late but I still went. A lot of people stared at me and just walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"It's been a while since I looked like this," I murmured to myself. I met James in front of the lobby.

"Ready?" he asked me. I just nodded and smiled and gave out a small laugh as he gave me his hand. I took his hand as we walked to Falcon's Lair. As we ordered our dinner, we talked for a bit.

"You know, you're a different from a lot of guys I met before." I said wistfully.

"Really?" he asked me. I nodded. We looked at each other for a bit and leaned closer to kiss until,

"Here are your foods! Enjoy you dinner at Falcon's Lair!" the waitress said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and just smiled. After we finished our dinner, I asked for the check. As I reached for my credit card, my eyes bulged out literally.

"$800?" I shrieked staring at the waitress. She nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough money." I said.

"Well, then we're going to have to call the police." The manager said coming over. I looked at them.

"What are we going to do?" I asked James. He shrugged. I made a face. Just as I was about to say something one of the waitresses came up to the manager.

"There's three more groups complaining about no music." She said.

"Offer them free desserts." The manager said simply.

"I did." She replied.

"Well what are we going to do?" she asked. The manager shrugged.

"Guys. Guys, guys? I think I know how to fix our problems." I said. "You still have a pianist right?" I asked them. They nodded. "So, if I sing a song, will we get to leave for free?" I asked them. They soon turned around and discussed it but said, "Sure, why not?" I smiled my eyes widening. I gave the notes Andre had given me for the piano for "Tell me that you love me" to the pianist and grabbed a mike. As I leaned against the piano, I began singing.

"Ohh yeah yeah  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
>So many times I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Know I know why know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more<p>

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway"

As I finished, I stepped below, grabbed James's hand and ran out. As we were out, I smoothed my hair and stopped.

"I never knew you were such a good singer." James said. I was quiet for a moment but replied,

"I guess." We were walking back to the Palmwoods when James turned around to face me. I looked up at him questioningly. He gently touched my left cheek and pulled me closer pulling me into a kiss. We were in the middle of kissing until sprinklers had turned on and sprayed cold water. I let out a small shriek and clutched James's shoulders.

"Did I bite your lip?" I asked him.

"A little bit," he replied as I nodded. We walked back to the Palmwoods but stopped in the Lobby.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled and gave him a small light kiss on the lips and went upstairs.

"My dress is wet from the sprinklers." I said sitting down on my bed. I decided to call Cat finally.

"Hello?" Cat asked loudly from her cell phone.

"Hi Cat. It's me, Ariana." I said quietly.

"Why do you sound? Wait a second. Give me time to think." She replied and there was a silence.

"You kissed someone didn't you?" she asked me. I could tell there was a small smile across her face.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"That's your I'm-hiding-a-secret and I-kissed-someone voice." She said proudly. I let out a small scowl but got back.

"I need you to come. I can't handle this!" I complained.

"I know." She said quietly. "Chiron finally agreed to send me to help you."

"Really? So when are you coming?" I asked her.

"Next week." She replied.

"Next week?" I said ruefully.

"Yup. I gotta go now. Miranda has to tell me something bye!" she called hooking off. I said nothing but was quiet for a second.

"She's coming. I'll be fine." I said to myself drifting off.


	4. Beach Romances?

Chapter 4: Beach Romances?

Ariana's P.O.V

"It's going to be fine Ariana, Cat's coming next week. No time to panic. Just to something to calm you down and then you'll be just fine. All you need to do is get your mind off things." I rushed myself. I started looking around but collapsed on my mint green beanbag instead and grabbed my issue of Teen Beat.

"Might as well read this," I muttered to myself. As I made myself comfortable and grabbed my mocha coffee (I love it with two sugars :)) I began scanning the cover with my eyes.

"Augh. The middle is Justin again." I groaned. Justin Bieber was NOT one of my favorite people. He was the son of Aphrodite which really bothered me since I adored Aphrodite by her looks as she adored me for my fashion sense of style. I glared at the picture of Justin in the middle but read over the other things in the cover.

"Demi Lovato cuttings… blah blah blah…. Zac Efron new movie deal… blah blah blah… Big Time Rush James Diamond new girlfriend… blah blah-wait what?" I shrieked. I looked at the picture carefully. It was James kissing a girl in front of Falcon Lair. I looked closer. The girl had golden star earrings, wavy reddish brown hair, a Greek tattoo on her shoulder, and a strapless purple dress.

"Wait, that girl is me?" I shrieked again. My mom entered.

"Is there a spider in your room again?" she sighed. I quickly shook my head shoving the magazine under my beanbag. She nodded and sighed of relief and left.

"I need more info." I muttered. "Who even took that picture? Let's see, page 18." I said flipping over. This time, it was two pages of info with more pictures of me and James. I scowled while reading the article.

"James Diamond from Big Time Rush has been known as a big flirt but is he actually grabbing someone's heart? The picture of James Diamond kissing singer and dancer Ariana Kim is quite a surprise for she has amazing talent even more than Big Time Rush combined together." I muttered reading a paragraph. Next to it, there was a picture of me with a dazzling smile and posing at the red carpet.

"Ohhh! I remember this!" I said my scowl melting into a smile. I finally scowled again and whacked my head again.

"Keep reading." I muttered to myself. "James Diamond is still currently single, but will they melt into a relationship? What will the other Big Time Rush members think? This picture clearly shows a true kiss. Read next week's issue to find out more!" I continued.

"Oh My God." I scowled again. "Stupid magazines!" I yelled throwing my issues of Teen Beat on the wall. My mother opened my door again.

"Are you sure there's not a spider? You know what happened to your mother after she messed with a spider." She warned me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know!" I yelled. My mother just sighed and left. As I began going through my activities, I looked at an empty spot at 4:00 P.M through the rest of the day.

"Um… Venice Beach!" I announced. Grinning, I slipped on my grey flats, smoothed down a white buttoned up shirt, tightened and loosened my brown belt on my waist and slipped on my black thin jacket. As I hopped down to the lobby, I bought a bag of Trail Mix and headed to the pool. I sat down on a pool chair and just watched people swim.

"Why don't you go and swim too?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around.

"Oh. Hi!" I said looking at Logan.

"So why don't you?" he asked me.

"Um…" I said. Ever since Percy taught me so many things for swimming like holding my breath for a long time and swimming really fast, I was afraid it would show my demigod skills.

"I don't really like swimming." I lied. The truth was, I loved swimming. I used to go swimming with Percy and Annabeth at the beach all the time. He nodded.

"So, I was thinking, uh, you know, go to the beach today?" he asked me. I looked at him. It seemed like he already knew I was going to Venice Beach.

"Yeah, sure. So, I'll meet you in the lobby after lunch." I said standing up.

"Sure." He replied.

"Kay-kay then!" I grinned and tapped his right cheek and stood up and left.

Logan's P.O.V

"Wow, this pizza, is amazing!" I grinned taking another bite out of my pizza.

"Logan, are you going to finish that?" Carlos asked eyeing my extra slice.

"Yes! You already had 3 slices Carlos!" I glared at him.

"So, what are you plans for today Logan?" Kendall asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Um… I thought I would go to the beach." I said shrugging.

"Which one?" James asked mumbling through his pizza.

"Venice." I replied simply.

"Ah! I love Venice! The only problem is hobos there." James scowled.

"The hobos are only in front of the restaurants." I said.

"So? They tried to take my jacket!" James scowled again.

"You have extras." I replied starting my new pizza.

"You're a problem!" he scowled once more standing up and leaving. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's still upset over the Teen Beat magazine." Kendall replied tossing me today's issue.

"He went to Falcon's Lair? Nice!" I grinned.

"Nah. Not that! They're spreading rumors that he and Ariana are dating which they clearly are not." Carlos said. I nodded.

"Oh look! Zac Efron's new movie deal!" I said flipping the pages. James snatched it from me and sat down on the couch.

"Anyways, when are you going to the beach?" Carlos asked me. I looked at my watch.

"I should be in the lobby about now." I hurried running out.

Ariana's P.O.V

I cocked my head and looked at myself in my mirror. I wore a white sparkly tank top with denim shorts and my grey flats. I settled myself down on the couch and gently touched my scar over my eye.

"I wish the Aphrodite cabin had made something to cover this up. I look like an idiot. Pretty but a stupid scar. Stupid Minotaur. I hate Minotaurs." I growled to myself as I flicked my tongue back and forth.

"Ready?" a voice said behind me.

"Ready." I replied stretching my neck to look at him behind me.

"Nice outfit." I grinned. He wore a red plaid shirt with regular denim jeans.

"Thanks." He said shrugging.

"Well?" I asked. "Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me. _I could run faster than the chariot Apollo has, _I thought to myself.

"Let's see, we could walk there or take a bus?" I suggested.

"Or, we can walk over there, and then grab on a bus." He said. I thought for a moment. _Wow, that actually does work! He's just like a son of Athena. Or maybe he is a son of Athena," I_ thought to myself.

"That's so true!" I exclaimed. "Come on!" I said grabbing his hand again and running over to a close bus stop.

"Okay!" he laughed starting to run also. _He has a beautiful laugh,_ I grinned running to the bus stop.

**~At the Palmwoods~**

Kendall's P.O.V

As I was reading a book about Greek Mythology, Carlos stared at me.

"It looks like your turning into Logan." He muttered as he watched me flip pages.

"I know, but it's weird! Ariana is just like a mixture of Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis! And their names both start with A and doesn't it feel weird to you? Like, if we really were sons of the Greek Gods, then Logan would be like the son of Athena, you would be the son of Hermes, I would be the son of Apollo maybe, and James, obviously would be the son of Aphrodite." I explained. Carlos stared at me.

"What?" he asked cocking his head.

"Augh never mind." I muttered.

"It's weird how Ariana appeared out of nowhere though, don't you guys think?" Carlos asked. James just shrugged.

"You've been brushing your hair for an hour now." I said.

"I know. And now I'm finished and I'll, be at the gym." He said walking out.

"The gym? You hate the gym!" Carlos yelled.

"Yes, but Ariana, loves the Gym, so I'm going to improve some Gym sports." He grinned walking out. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Our lives are so weird…" I muttered to myself.

**~At Venice Beach~**

Ariana's P.O.V

"I love the beach!" I grinned.

"Me too." Logan gasped for breath.

"We didn't even walk a lot!" I told him.

"Yes, but we ran a lot." He explained. I thought for a moment.

"So true." I said. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm… Maybe this?" he asked and then threw some water at me with his hands.

"Augh!" I shrieked. Then I glared at him. "Oh you are so going to get it!" I muttered and threw water at him. He then had a competitive look on his face and then ran after me. I shrieked again and ran away. He finally caught up to my pace and grabbed me by the waist. Laughing, I whirled around. We were faced to face. Almost mouth to mouth. He then leaned forward and kissed me. He finally quietly let go.

"Should we go now?" he asked quietly. I finally looked up.

"Ok." I replied simply. As we walked back and arrived at the Palmwoods I looked back at him.

"Thanks for the amazing day at the beach." I grinned and gave him a small peck on the cheek and hopped upstairs. As I reached my room I jumped on my bed.

"I AM MOURNING IN LIFE!" I screamed and banged my head on pillows.

**Hi guys! Rima123! Sorry for late updates. I'm busy with school now so bye! ~Rima123**


	5. Dancing Is Love, Love Is Dancing

Chapter 5: Dancing is Love, Love is Dancing

Ariana's P.O.V

"I don't wanna!" I screamed as my mother Julia dragged me out of the black Ferrari and dragged me along the sidewalks to Rocque Records.

"Nooooo…" I moaned. "He doesn't even know where Grover is!" I screeched.

"Oh sure, making Grover do all your dirty work!" Julia yelled back.

"Grover's a satyr!" I shot back trying to hook the heels of my black high heels onto the grass.

"If you're acting like this, you can't go to Emma's Masquerade Party!" she yelled at me. I stopped and blinked for a second.

"NO FAIR! YOU PROMISED I COULD GO! EMMA AND I HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN LIKE FOREVER!" I screamed. Julia stared at me with a dirty look on her face.

"We had dinner with the Roberts a month ago!" she glared and dragged me to the entrance of Rocque Records. She dragged me across the hall as I screamed.

"Heeeellllllppppp!" I moaned as my limp body dragged to an empty recording studio.

"Hi Gustavo, Ariana will be recording her new song in room next to this room just like we planned and she'll be leaving with Big Time Rush so bye!" Julia called as she locked me in the recording room. I sat on the empty chair in the room and tested my voice out. I grabbed the sheets of lyrics for my new song from my bag and set them out.

"Hello." A mellow voice appeared next to the door. He had a lopsided grin and blond wavy hair.

"Kendall?" I asked. He nodded and sat down on the chair next to me and stole the sheets of paper.

"Give it!" I said trying to grab the papers.

"Hmm, instead of doing this, why don't you teach me how to dance." He grinned and set them back down.

"You already know how to dance" I muttered.

"Yeah, but there's this school prom for the Palm woods School, and I want to ask this special girl to it, but I just need to know how to dance like, classic." He said looking up at the sky.

"Fine." I said slowly. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Okay, so arms go here," I said placing his arms on my waist and my arms around his neck. I lightly flipped my hair over my shoulder and placed my arms around his neck again.

"Okay, so just move left, right, up, down," I murmured lightly moving as he followed me.

"A big twirl." He said as he twirled me around. I broke into a grin. We repeated this over and over for a moment.

"And then a big finish." He said as he placed one arm around my back and leaned me to the ground. We finished off and I stood up.

"We better get going now." He said as he led me outside where Mrs. Knight's car was waiting.

"Kay." I said. I heard my phone ringing. It was Cat.

"Um, excuse me." I said and went to the back seat of the van.

"Hello?" I whispered. A giggle came over the line.

"Hi Ari!" Cat whispered back full of giggles.

"Cat stop giggling! You're making me giggle!" I laughed softly into my phone. Cat broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay, so um, guess what?" she asked her voice trembling with excitement.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Guessie whatie?" she squealed. I sighed.

"Cat, are you from the circus?" I asked her.

"Um, no." she said curiously.

"Then why are you acting like a freak?" I asked. Cat broke into a full speed giggle.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "Okay, so my flight is early so it's coming tomorrow!" she squealed.  
>"Ehmagod! NO way!" I exclaimed. Everyone had turned behind them in the car and stared at me.<p>

"Sorry!" I said lightly blushing.

"Uh, yes way!" Cat giggled.

"Okay, Miss Giggles-a-lot, call me back when you're gonna board and you're giggling is OUT." I said. Cat began giggling again.

"Okay!" she laughed and hooked up.

"Uh, who was that?" Carlos asked turning around.

"My friend Cat." I said in giggles now.

"Cat's a name?" James broke in.

"No, her full name's Katrina but we call her Cat." I said between giggles.

"Why, is she around here?" Logan asked.

"No, she's coming tomorrow from New York like me. Just in time for Emma's Masquerade Party." I giggled.

"There's a Masquerade Party?" James asked gluing his eyes to me.

"Yes!" I broke into giggles.

"Where, at Emma Robert's?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah Logan, we thought it was Emma Carbondioxide!" Kendall said rolling his eyes. I began laughing hysterically.

"You'll see her tomorrow. She's super cute and fun." I said grinning.

"Whatever!" James said rolling his hand in the air. I broke into fits of giggles again causing everyone else to laugh, making me feel better about the thought of telling that they were demigods.


	6. Cat's Arrival and Emma's Party Part 1

Chapter 6: Cat's Arrival & Emma's Masquerade Party :)

**This is going to be a REALLY long chapter. Sorry I'm so late though. Homework is catching up to me and I have to catch up on this. So, here's the next chapter! :)**

Cat's P.O.V

As I grabbed my two pink suitcases from the luggage area, I hit speed dial 2 which was Ariana, and called her. Instead of hearing her voice, her voicemail came out.

"Hey, this is Ariana, please leave me a message, and if you're one of those wannabes then get out of my life. Anyways, once you leave a message, I'll def. call you back. Baii!" the voice said. Normally, I would leave a message about one minute long but I snapped my phone shut. It was still 11:30 A.M. I still had time to look around. I opened my suitcase and slipped on my Prada yellow shoulder bag Ariana had bought for me.

"TAXI!" I screamed waving my hand in the air. A taxi stopped next to the curb. I threw my bags in and sat down.

"How may I assist you madam?" he asked me.

"Um, drop me off at the Coconut Grove and make sure my bags are delivered to the Palmwoods Ariana Kim and her mom Julia Kim." I said lifting my chin. He nodded and began driving. He dropped me off at the Coconut Grove and drove away as I reminded him about my bags. I began walking around looking at stores. I was just looking around until I saw a girl. It was pretty obvious that she was a Demigod to me. She was dark skinned, had braided hair, and green eyes. I thought she might be the daughter of Posideon at first, until I saw her pick pocket the fancy wannabe lady.

"Hermes," I said to myself thoughtfully. I recognized her soon as Kaiya Rhodes. She had dyslexia like Ariana and ADHD like me. She had a boyfriend named Jaylon Taylor. Jaylon was the son of Apollo. Quick-witted, and smart. Kaiya was wearing a shirt today that said,

"Dear Math,

I am not a therapist! Solve your own problems!" and black Converse high tops. If you ever messed with her, she would kick you're… I drifted on to that thought.

"Hi Kaiya!" I yelled as she slammed her phone shut and took a long drink out of her slush. She looked at me and grinned. She always scrunched her nose when she smiled and I felt as if I were back at Camp Half-Blood again. Kaiya walked away signaling me that she'd call me back later. I nodded and headed into a Banana Republic store.

Ariana's P.O.V

I tapped my fingers against the door to BTR's room. They hadn't opened in a minute.

"You totally are messing with me. I have 6 hours left, and I am LOSING MY PATIENCE!" I screamed and kicked open the door. Katie, Kendall's younger sister stared at me with her eyes open.

"Sorry!" I said shrugging my shoulders. Katie rolled her eyes.

"GUYS! SHE'S NOT STUPID! AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Katie screamed and went into the kitchen.

I flopped down on the couch and took out my flute. I set my phone down on the table and began playing. I was in the middle of playing, until I heard a small footsteps coming closer. I pretended not to hear them but concentrated. There was a hand that reached for my phone until I changed my playing and slammed it against the hand.

"OW!" Kendall screamed grabbing his hand and falling to the ground. I stared at him and snatched my phone. I pressed some buttons and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Kendall moaned. I glared at him and tapped my foot. The person finally picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Hi Ariana!" the voice laughed.

"Yes, yes, Emma. Do you mind if I bring a few guests over? Like 4?" I asked.

"Ehmagod, of course!" Emma laughed again. Then she stopped. "Not wannabes right? Or Greyson Chance fans?" she asked strictly.

"Of course not. Not wannabes. Just a wonderful, fun band. Maybe they can play for us!" I said a small smirk appearing on my face as Kendall crawled back up the swirly slide and whispers came.

"Good. I have to go pick up the sushi at Yuki's. See ya at 5:00! No wait; bring your guests and yourself at 4:45. You HAVE to come early!" Emma giggled and hooked up. As soon as I hung up also, I faced the swirly slide.

"WHO WAS THAT? AND WHAT BAND?" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan yelled popping up. I sat back on the couch and looked at them with a neutral look on my face.

"Oh, that was Emma. She said I can bring 4 guests over. I'm bringing a band. You know, so I can raise their popularity and I don't know, have some fun with them." I grinned looking at them.

"Name of the band" Carlos asked.

"What are you a stalker?" I asked popping a gum in my mouth.

"Ugh, anyways, are you guys available from 4:30 P.M to later?" I asked before heading out the door.

"Duh, Gustavo is giving us a break." James said.

"Okay. See you lay-tah." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder and leaving for my stylist appointment.

Cat's P.O.V

"TAXI!" I screamed again waving my arms and bags in the air. A taxi stopped finally.\ "FINALLY! My wrists are gonna break. Deliver these to the Palmwoods ay-sap and to Ariana Kim and Julia Kim. Tell them it's from Cat and it's her's. I said throwing my bags in the seats.

"Your not coming?" the driver asked. I shook my head and handed him a 20-dollar bill and slammed the car door. I walked along the parks and to the Palmwoods. I stopped by at a park first.

"Corn dog please…" I said handing a 2-dollar bill and taking the corn dog. I bit into it and walked along. I checked my phone. I still had 30 minutes left. I saw a raven-haired guy. A demigod, Hermes would most likely be his dad as I scanned his face. It was pretty obvious he had no idea that he was a demigod. He's never been to Camp Half-Blood as it seemed.

"I want to have some fun too…" I said as I walked over to the guy who now was staring at the ground kicking the leaves and shoving his hands into his jacket.

Carlos's P.O.V

I began kicking the leaves thinking how unlucky I was. First, my father had abandoned me just like my mom said. Second, my girlfriend had dumped me a week ago 'cuz she thought I was weird. Third, there's another band that Ariana's taking to Emma Roberts's party.

"Ugh, I have to be this ridiculous." I muttered to myself.

"Hi!" a light voice said next to me. I looked up. It was a red-haired girl eating on a corn dog.

"Um, hi?" I said. I really had no idea to say. I mean this girl was hot. And I mean really hot. She had red hair that was tied up and resting on her shoulder and a purple dress.

"Uh, don't you have anything to say or something instead of hi?" she asked a light smile appearing over her face.

"Oh, uh, I actually never knew girls actually liked corn dogs." I said a light smile appearing over my face. I actually never knew girls like corn dogs after my experience with other girls James and Kendall had paired me up with

"Oh. I like corn dogs. They're yummy!" she said throwing her empty stick into a trash can. I nodded.

"Oh, I never got your name." I said looking at her. She had big brown eyes like a dog's.

"Oh! It's Cat!"She giggled looking at me.

"Oh. I'm Carlos. I'm in a band. Uh, Big Time Rush?" I said putting my hand out. She lightly shook it and put it back down.

"I've listened to Big Time Rush. I think you guys are actually pretty good. My friend Jade hates it. She wears all this black and has a boyfriend. Beck. They're in New York right now. Training." She said.

"Training?" I asked confused.

"Oh, um, they're training to be directors?" she said a hint of embarrassment and confusion in her voice. I nodded.

"So, uh, you wanna come to the Palmwoods? I actually live there with the other guys." I said.

"Oh! I am going to the Palmwoods! I'm staying there with a friend. What time is it?" she asked looking around her bag.

"Oh, its 11:45." I said looking at my grey Samsung Galaxy S. She nodded.

"I should go soon." She said looking around.

"Oh." I said a bit disappointed. "Can I take a picture of you first before you leave?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully and smiled. I snapped a picture with my phone and looked at it as she walked away. I walked back to the Palmwoods still looking at the picture of Cat. She seemed like the only person that understood me.

"CARLOS!" Kendall yelled at me. I looked up.

"Oh. Hi." I said.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked and peered at the picture. "When did you meet her?" he asked.

"Oh. At the park. She's staying here too with a friend." I said. Kendall nodded.

"So, I was thinking, we could you know, check Bitter's book and see who she's staying with?" I asked looking at him shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Good plan. Move out." He grinned and left.

Kendall's P.O.V

"Found it!" I yelled as I pointed to Bitter's notebook.

"What are we doing seriously? Aren't we going to find out when she comes?" James yelled back sitting down on a couch.

"She's not coming 'till 12:00," Carlos said flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, and its 11:45 Carlos!" Logan yelled at him.

"Guys, we should at least do something if we're not doing anything for the rest of the day!" I yelled back.

"Do you guys ever thought why Ariana asked us if we're available from 4:30 to later?" James asked stuffing his mouth with a cupcake.

"She probably wanted to rub it in or something." Carlos said still flipping.

"James is right. What is she up to?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Girls are weird." Carlos said scanning a page.

"Oh sure, when you're in L-O-V-E right now!" I said.

"L-o-v-e?" Carlos spelled out deciding what word it was.

"LOVE!" Logan said.

"FOUND IT!" Carlos screamed ignoring Logan's response.

"WHAT?" we all asked huddled around.

"What the…" Carlos faded off.

"She's staying with Ariana?" we all shrieked.

Ariana's P.O.V

"Thanks Jakkob!" I yelled as I swatted my hand in the air in thanks. He saluted in return, grinned, and went to his next customer. My hair was still reddish brown. Just a bit more brown. Jakkob had curled it and side banged my front hair and tied it into a low ponytail and placed it on top of my right shoulder. He had left some of the curly parts out on the left side.

I had switched to my black dress soon. I looked more like Jessica from SNSD in their new song The Boys instead of myself. But I adored Jessica and was proud to look like her. I entered the Palmwoods checking my phone. Emma had left me a text message.

"Don't 4get! 4:45, NOT 5:00!

~Emma" she had written. I bit down on my lip. Hard. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had no idea they were my guests. If I didn't tell them by 2:00, they would have NO time to practice, choose a song, and look hot.

"Ariana, you are telling them as soon as possible." I muttered to myself walking in.

Cat's P.O.V

I twirled a strand of my red hair walking into the Palmwoods.

"They really could have chosen a better hotel," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Whatever," I said to myself and tapping my fingers against the counter waiting for my key.

"No, it was Twitter." A blond haired boy argued to a blond-ish and brown-ish colored hair guy.

"Wasn't it MySpace?" a black haired boy asked to the blond haired.

"Nuh-uh! It was Facebook!" a raven haired boy argued back.

"Twitter!" blond hair argued.

"MySpace!" black hair argued back.

"Facebook!" raven hair scowled.

"Boys! We have important guests today! For example, we have Miss Katrina Valentine staying with us." The manager, Mr. Bitters interrupted.

"Please, just call me Cat. Everyone does!" I giggled twirling my hair again.

"Aren't you Cat?" raven hair asked me.

"Duh! I just said so!" I grinned.

"I saw you at the park today. Remember? Carlos?" he said putting his hands out.

"Oh yeah!" I laughed hugging him and letting go. "And you guys are Big Time Rush?" I asked the other boys. They nodded.

"Yeah… Is Ariana here yet by the way?" I asked looking around.

"No…" Logan faded off.

"Where is she anyway?" James asked.

"I don't know, but we'll be outside if you need us Cat." Carlos grinned as they left.

Ariana's P.O.V

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. Cat! Good to see you. I was just told your bags were sent up to my room. I should totally get you dressed. It starts at 5:00 but we have to get there by 4:45 so come on!" I urged her.

"Aren't they coming too?" she asked pointing to Big Time Rush.

"Um," I said biting on my lip.

"You didn't invite them?" Cat whined. She looked hurt.

"They are. They just don't know." I muttered.

"Cool! Like secret spies! Ooh! I have a secret spy costume when I was in costume designing class!" Cat jabbed on. She kept talking and talking while I waited for her to finish.

"Ohh! Cute dress! Ooh! Pretty hair too!" she giggled feeling my hair.

"Why don't we get upstairs?" I asked her.

"I wanna say bye first." Cat pouted.

"Fine." I said following her out.

"Come on!" she urged me grabbing my arm and dragging me out where they were.

"Cat!" I said but she ignored me. "Even Annabeth could handle this!" I muttered.

"Oh! Annabeth said hi," Cat said to me still dragging me.

"Hi guys!" Cat said cheerfully. "We're going upstairs to our room so we can get ready." She said.

"Ok, anyway," James had finally looking up from his magazine. "Whoa." He said looking at me.

"Hi." I said breathlessly scanning through my mind. First, I had to explain that they were invited. Easy. Second, I had to somehow explain that they were demigods. Complicated.

"You look um, nice." Kendall said looking up also.

"Ya, um, nice." Logan echoed.

"You guys could just say that I could look better or something." I scowled.

"No, you really do look nice." Logan said quickly. I hesitated for a moment.

"Thanks." I said tonelessly. He nodded in a response.

"We'll see you guys later then." I said dragging Cat this time.

"No fair." She pouted.

"Don't you like the pretty dress I got you?" I asked her once we reached the room showing her the dress. She clapped her hands in delight and nodded.

"K, change and then we have to get ready." I grinned showing her clothes at her.

**2 Hours Later…**

Ariana's P.O.V

"Cat! It's 4:30!" I yelled.

"Coming!" she said as she came back from the bathroom.  
>"K, we have to get Big Time Rush out, and get to the party in 15 minutes." I ordered. She nodded eagerly.<p>

"Then we leave now." I grinned opening the door as she stepped out.

"Oh my gosh, this is so fun!" Cat squealed.

"Shhh," I whispered a finger on my lips she nodded. I silently opened the door to the crib. They were on the couch playing on a video game. Cat and I hurried in and put on our coats to hide our dresses and put our masks in our bags.

"Shoes?" Cat questioned pointing to her golden ballet flats and my grey ones.

"Doesn't matter," I rushed. We snuck behind the couch and took out fake spiders from our bags.

"One, two, three!" I whisper-yelled to Cat dumping the spiders on their head.

"Uh, Kendall? What's on your head?" James asked pointing at his head where the fake spider laid motionless.

"What do you mean? What's on your head?" he asked James. Carlos and Logan tapped their heads. They all touched their heads feeling the spiders. They screamed and ran to the bathroom shaking their heads. Cat and I sat on the couch and waited. It was pretty obvious Kendall was about to say something bad but stopped once he saw me and Cat on the couch.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"You guys really wanna know?" I asked sparkling my eyes and leaning forward. They nodded eagerly and leaned forward also. I stood up and motioned Cat to stand too. The boys just stared waiting for an answer.

"Cat, you grab Carlos and Kendall, I'll grab James and Logan." I murmured soft enough for only her to hear. She gave a light nod of her head.

"Well, if you want to know," I said looking thoughtfully up. "Then you have to come with us!" I grinned grabbing James and Logan's hands as Cat did the same to Carlos and Kendall as we dragged them out of the crib, the palm woods, and into the car.

Cat's P.O.V

"Why, are, we, here?" Carlos panted.

"'Cuz we're taking you somewhere." Ariana answered coolly.

"Over the rainbow!" I giggled.

"You can't take a car over the rainbow." Ariana glared at me.

"Yes you can! Then you see unicorns!" Cat yelled at me.

"See! Someone ELSE believes in unicorns!" Carlos yelled at everyone else. Ariana closed her eyes and sighed.

"So why are we here? And why's it so dark?"James asked.

"1, It's none of your business. 2, you're gonna find out where we're taking you now." Ariana grinned kicking open the door and leading Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, and me out.

"Isn't this Emma Robert's mansion?" Logan asked. Ariana nodded proudly.

"What about us?" James asked.

"SURPRISE!" I squealed. "You guys were the band and you're all de-" I continued but was cut off as Ariana slapped her palm against my mouth.

"Not yet," she murmured. I nodded.

"We're all early so we can all have fun and stuff so just hang around!" I grinned.

"Whatever you say!" Kendall grinned walking into the mansion.

"How do we say they're demigods now?" I asked Ariana as they all left.

"We'll figure out." She said quietly walking in.

**I'm sorry if this was too long. I really got carried away. But don't worry, there's a part 2 to the party. Just wait and you'll get a really big surprise! XD**


	7. Emma's Party Part 2

Chapter 7: Emma's Masquerade Party Part 2

Ariana's P.O.V

"Ari!" Cat whisper-yelled as everyone started coming in.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Isn't that Dylan, tornado boy?" She asked pointing.

"Oh my god you're so freakin' right! He literally killed Piper!" I whispered.

"He might destroy the guys." Cat whimpered.

"So? They could deal." I said coolly. Cat glared at me.

"You have to!" she begged pulling on my heel.

"Ow, Cat stop. No you do not drag me anywhere Miss ValenTINE!" I yelled as she began dragging me on one heel.

"You have to then!" she urged still dragging me around as people stared at us.

"Fine, but stop! You're ruining my hair!" I screeched. She let go and looked around innocently. I glared at her.

"Whaty?" she asked me.

"Ugh, never mind, come on. We have to take care of Dylan." I growled dragging her.

"Yay! Can I take out my dagger now? I got one." Cat said proudly reaching into her bag.

"No 'cuz we're in front of audience." I said taking out my flute. "Now, a dagger would be appropriate to match it with yours wouldn't it Cat?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good girl," I muttered patting her on the head.

"My dagger's in a case that looks like an iPod touch," Cat giggled.

"Come on, lightly take it out now. He just left outside." I said blowing into my flute, which turned into my dagger.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" a voice asked behind us. I whipped around hiding my dagger behind my back. It had accidentally slid next to my palm causing a small trickle of blood.

"Um, no where." I rushed glancing at Cat who was fiddling with her dagger behind her back trying now to poke herself.

"Really? Cause your going out the exit door." Logan said. They nodded in agreement.

"Um, we just have to go somewhere." Cat mumbled looking down at her feet still fiddling.

"Nothing!" I said moving, which caused me to poke my palm with the dagger. I winced in pain.

"Is that blood coming from your hand?" Kendall asked eyeing my hands.

"Um, no…" I trailed off. James reached for my hand. I was slower than him. He looked at it.

"It is bleeding. Like from a dagger." He said looking at me.

"Um, it was nothing." I glared at Cat waiting for her to back me up but said nothing and just looked behind. Dylan was getting farther away.

"We should clean it up." He said looking at me.

"No…" I mumbled. Dylan was disappearing, and was gone.

"We should have sent him to the Underworld for a minute at least." I muttered to Cat under my breath.

"What?" James asked me.

"Nothing." I said trying to turn my dagger back into the flute but it dropped instead. Cat gently caught it with her foot and dragged it back to her. It made a light metallic sound, loud enough for James to here.

"What is that-?" he asked about to look down.

"No!" I panicked and swooped down and lifted his face up into a kiss. Just a slight kiss to let Cat take the dagger. In the corner of my eye, Cat had picked it up and was just cleaning it, looking around to make sure no one was looking. I let go of the kiss.

"Um, sorry." I said looking down.

"It's ok, I guess." He said. "I liked it I guess." He said looking at me. I looked back at him and lightly smiled.

"I should go." He grinned having the most perfect smile ever. I nodded. As he left, Cat giggled toward me.

"You like him." She giggled.

"No I don't." I said my face heating up.

"You loooovee him." She giggled.

"I don't LOVE him." I muttered.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" she giggled bouncing.

"Stop asking so many questions." I said punching her lightly on the arm. "Now give me my flute back." I said holding my hand out.

"Not until you say you love him." Cat giggled.

"I don't love him Cat." I said.

"Ariana loovees Jaaaammmesss!" Cat giggled.

"Gimme my flute! And I don't love him!" I said.

"Finne…" she said reaching into her bag and slapping my flute on my palm.

"Come on, there's a werewolf. Let's freak it out." I grinned holding a sword. Cat took out her dagger. We went outside. I leapt in front of it and let out a low snarl.

"You were wrong to enter beast." I growled pointing my sword. The werewolf snarled back.

"Where is Percy and I will set you free." I growled flipping the wolf over and pointing my sword at its throat. Cat let out a small laugh and held out her dagger next to the skin.

"He is safe at Camp Half-Blood, I assure you." The werewolf gasped for breath.

"I believe you." I smirked. "Now go! And never return!" I said slicing the air. It howled and ran off.

"Stupid animals." I grinned. We were just about to go in, until we heard sirens.

"Ugh, who drank this time?" I growled.

"Emma never takes control." Cat said shaking her head.

"Of course she doesn't!" I grinned. "Come on; let's see whose getting arrested." I said dragging her. The only fact we never knew, we still had our weapons in our hands.

"Officer, I found two more right here!" a voice pushed us.

"What the-?" I asked.

"We never drank!" Cat gasped.

"Of course we didn't!" I yelled.

"We're innocent officer!" I yelled again.

"Explain the weapons." He said pointing.

"AUGH!" I yelled slamming my head against the car.

"Just get in miss." He said pushing me in.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"We never drank." Cat mumbled.

"Sir, Sir, sir! They never drank, they were with us the whole time!" a voice said with three more to it.

"Whaty?" Cat asked poking her head out. Big Time Rush had come and was apparently trying to get us out.

"It's just not possible!" Kendall yelled.

"You'll figure out later." The office mumbled getting in. They looked through the window. I began fiddling with the handcuff. Cat was apparently trying to text someone with one hand.

"Cat, who are you texting?" I asked.

"Tori. She said she's on her way with the others. They're gonna try to bail us out." Cat answered still texting.

"How could they do that?" I asked.

"We did it in Yerba." Cat said looking at me.

"Whatever." I said. Jail was a problem. Especially when you're a demigod.

**I've gotta say, not a good chapter. But it's the best I can do when I have pneumonia. Let's hope I can get better and I'm working hard guyz.! **

**~Rima123**


	8. Arrested!

Chapter 8: Arrested!

Cat's P.O.V

"It's not so bad being arrested. I mean, we're just waiting for Tori to pick us up,"  
>I said trying to cheer Ariana up. She glared at me.<p>

"I'm wearing, orange." She growled.

"You don't look THAT bad in orange." I said. She glared at me. Her brown eyes turned icy blue. Her eyes usually change color of her mood. Green for envy or revenge, blue for anger, brown for neutral, and red when she was stressed out were the colors and moods. I looked away. It was always hard to stare back into her eyes. Even Jade couldn't do it.

"I think the uniforms are cute." I smiled a little bit. Ariana pushed her hand into her hair.

"Cat, we're stuck, IN JAIL." She said her eyes red now.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"It's okay," she sighed. "Tori will come with everyone else." She said patting my shoulder lightly. I nodded and began playing with the quarter in my pocket. I found a crayon in my other pocket and began coloring the quarter.

"Visitors," a guard said blankly at us and opened the door. Ariana dragged me out as the guard sat us on the table. "Your visitors will be with you shortly." He muttered and walked away.

"Your hair looks nice." I said to Ariana trying to be helpful.

"You look nice too." She said clearly distracted.

"So, who do you think our visitors are?" I asked Ariana hopefully.

"Us." A voice said above us. I snuck a glance at Ariana. She didn't look up. I didn't either.

"Aren't you guys going to look up?" another voice said.

"No. What's the use? It's the same people all the time anyway." Ariana mumbled. One of the people moved and put his/her hands on her eyes.

"Come on, guess who it is." The voice urged. I still didn't bother to look up like Ariana.

"I, don't, know." She said. The person obviously didn't give up.

"Guess." The voice urged.

"OMG, I said I don't know for heavens-!" Ariana complained and pulled the hands down and turned around. I didn't look up and stared at the colored quarter in my hand.

"Oh my gosh, its you!" Ariana gasped. "Cat, it's them!" Ariana shook me.

"Then," I said about to look up.

"Yes, it is. Now give me your love and affection and no one gets hurt." A voice whispered mysteriously wrapping his hands around my eyes. I pulled down the hands and burst into fits of giggles.

"It is you!" I giggled lightly kissing Carlos on the lips.

"How did this happen?" Ariana asked laughing lightly her eyes returning to brown.

"We actually had nothing else to do." Kendall said leaning on the table. "So how do we bail you guys out?" he asked.

"We actually have a bailer on her way." Ariana said quietly.

"Really? Who is it? Is it just one person? Would she need any help? When would you guys be out?" Questions burst from them.

"Well," Ariana said looking at me.

"Time's up boys. You have to leave. And girls, your bailers are here so get back in your cell while we deal with them." The security guard appeared.

"Ok." The guys said leaving.

"We'll uh, see you guys soon." Ariana promised softly.

"Hope so," James said leaving last.

"You looooovvvveee hiiiimmmm," I grinned at her.

"Cat, I do NOT!" Ariana yelled at me.

"We'll see," I sing-songed, grinning. Ariana grinned and threw a dirty pillow at me.

"Heeyy!" I whined and threw a ragged cushion at her. We had a small pillow fight for a while until we lost it and burst out laughing like crazy.

"Guys! You're free now. Come on!" a voice yelled softly through the bars.

"Oh, hi Tori!" I giggled looking at her who opened the door. Beck, Andre, and Jade are in the car waiting. And Robbie is still at Camp because he's sick." Tori announced.

"Robbie's sick hurt during archery practice." Tori grimaced.

"Oh." Ariana frowned. Tori nodded.

"Clarisse did it. Robbie seriously messed with her the wrong way." Tori rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have your clothes, now lets leave." She said dragging us out.

"What did Clarisse do?" I asked.

"She wacked him with an arrow on the arm and now there's literally an arrow in his arm." Tori rushed pushing us into the car.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. Jade was sitting in the middle, Beck was driving, Andre was in the passenger seat, so Jade, Tori, Ariana, and I had to sit in the back.

"Is it true Robbie has an arrow in his arm?" I asked.

"No Cat, he has an arrow through his head and needs a face transplant." Jade replied folding her arms.

"JADE!" Tori yelled. Jade just looked at Tori squarely in the face.

"Oh yeah, Ariana we're going to your house 'cuz your mom told us that your mom finally fixed that clog so you guys can live there now and we're staying there." Tori said. Ariana nodded looking very pleased.

"Come on, drive us home Beck." She grinned leaning forward.

"Girl," Jade warned.

"Hey, I'm not!" she yelled.

"Good." Jade replied looking pleased at herself.

"Well, off we go then!" Beck called.

"Yeahh!" we all called.


	9. Love Connections and The Truth

Chapter 9: Love Connections and the Truth~

**Hey guyz! Wanted 2 ask u guyz somethin'. Do guyz mind if I use cuss words? I mean, I believe their old enough and I am 2. But if u guyz say no, I totally understand. Not replying in 1 month, I will use cuss words. Thx!**

**~Rima123**

Ariana's P.O.V

"AHHH!" I screamed with delight as I opened the door to my house. I twirled in my white ballerina flats and black dress I had changed into. "You guys know where you're staying so shoo! I wanna have some fun here!" I called happily to Beck, Andre, Jade, Tori, and Cat.

"Finally! We get to sleep!" Andre cried running upstairs with Beck.

"We should go to sleep too." Tori yawned.

"But it's still 4:00 P.M" Cat whined.

"Cat, if you come upstairs, you can color one of my rings." Jade scowled running upstairs.

"Yay!" she cheered and went upstairs. I rolled my eyes in happiness and sat on the loveseat in the front porch.

"Nice house," a voice said in front of me.

"Ehmagawd!" I screamed jumping back. It was James laughing softly.

"You're so sneaky." I flirt-punched him.

"Ow," he faked and rubbed his arm. "I guess you guys are getting ready for Christmas." He grinned and pointed to the Christmas tree and wreath.

"I guess." I said. "Come on in." I grinned and stood in front of the door. I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I entered but James still stood at the door.

"Don't you follow the tradition?" he grinned pointing up to the ceiling.

"Ohh yeah. We hung mistletoe there." I laughed.

"Exactly. Don't you follow the tradition?" he asked. I walked back and stood in front of him.

"So you want a kiss?" I asked.

"That's the tradition." He grinned.

"Then you'll get a kiss." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I never felt this way. He kissed me back, in a passionate way. My heart thumped. It was the same old feeling when I first met Jay. Falling in Love.

James's P.O.V

It felt nice. Kissing Ariana as she kissed me under the mistletoe. I mean, she's pretty, she's rich, she's smart, she's funny, and she's everything a guy wants in a girl. She let go to breath and looked at me. Her gray eyes sparkled with happiness. It was hard to explain her expression.

"Did anyone tell you, you kiss really nice?" she smiled at me.

"Um, no?" I said which came out more like a question.

"Which means?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That we'll do it again," I grinned mischievously leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. I let go this time. I checked my watch.

"Shoot. I'm late for practice. Call you later." I said hopping onto Kendall's motorcycle that I "borrowed" and leaving.

Ariana's P.O.V

I walked in to the house, happy. I never knew I could fall in love. Especially here, where all sorts of celebrities were in love with me. But James? That was so unexpected. Sure, he had that cute shaggy hair, that adorable smile, and the sweet attitude, but it just seemed so weird. There was only one thing to do then. I walked upstairs, went into my room where Cat was coloring one of Jade's rings, Tori sleeping, and Jade looking through Tori's makeup.

"I saw," Cat giggled as I entered looking at me/

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You and James making out." Cat giggled.

"I WAS NOT MAKING OUT WITH HIM!" I screamed at her.

"You were making out with James from Big Time Rush?" Jade looked up wrinkling her nose in disapproval and holding hot pink nail polish.

"EHMAGAWD!" I screamed into a light pink pillow.

"No need to burst your bubble." Jade muttered continuing through her search.

"But I did see you kissing James." Cat said.

"It was the mistletoe." I said.

"But you kissed twice. And full of affection." Cat replied. I scowled.

"I know! You guys are going to spend the day together tomorrow." Cat clapped.

"Yeah, but I promised to go to lunch with Cody tomorrow." I said sadly.

"Meet him after slow-cow." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Really?" I asked hope appearing.

"So you do like him!" Jade grinned with satisfaction.

"I'll admit it after we practice sword-fighting in the yard." I glared. Jade just shrugged, grabbed her sword, tossed me my flute, and walked out with me behind her. Maybe I could spend the day with him tomorrow, I thought to myself, a smile appearing on my lips.

Cat's P.O.V

"Tori," I called. She just rolled to the other side. I frowned.

"Tori!" I yelled.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I wanna take you to some friends." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, sure." She mumbled brushing her hair.

"Let's go!" I yelled grabbing her wrist and dragging her out. The Palmwoods wasn't so far away. I really planned so she could meet Big Time Rush.

"CAT!" Tori whined as I dragged her.

"I SEE THEM!" I shouted. Tori moaned and sat down on a bench.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"I'm tired!" she said.

"One time, my brother said he was tired, and then he ate a donut, and then he started running around, and broke my lamp. Poor lamp." I said.

"Cat?" Carlos asked appearing with Kendall.

"Hii!" I said waving. Tori looked up.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing at Kendall.

"That's Kendall and that's Carlos." I giggled poking him in the stomach.

"Aww, Cat, you did it again!" he laughed sneaking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I though you would want to go out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded. His chin flew off.

"Why don't we leave them there?" he asked gently slipping his hand into mine.

"Kay-kay," I giggled following him as he dragged me away to another spot. He didn't let go of my hand.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your hair just reminds me of red velvet cupcakes and strawberries." He grinned. I let out a light giggle. I felt comfortable about him. I could handle it if he was my brother, or my boyfriend. I hadn't had one in months. He took out a rose from his pocket.

"It's so pretty," I said.

"I picked it up when I was coming here. And you know what I thought of?" he asked.

"Strawberries and red velvet cupcakes?" I asked.

"No, you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me, lightly on the lips. I was taken aback. I looked at him.

"Well, I think of you a lot too." I smiled and kissed him. I was happy. Happy, ever since I was taken to New York for Camp Half-Blood. Happy when I figured out I was different, a demigod. But it saddened me to how telling them they were demigods.

Tori's P.O.V

"So, um, did Ariana tell you guys yet?" I asked Kendall.

"Tell us what?" he frowned.

"That you guys were de" I was cut of by a text from my phone.

WTF? DON'T TELL THEM TORI! I DID NOT TELL THEM!

~Ariana 3 Bubbles

Was her text. I had no idea how she knew that.

Even Hera would know better~

~Ariana 3 Bubbles

Was also, another text. I scowled. Annabeth and Ariana both hated Hera. They hated her more than the amount Percy hated her for stealing his memory.

"Um, is something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," I said snapping my phone shut. "Nothing is wrong," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay then." He laughed. I realized why Kendall could be a demigod. But I knew better than to tell him. I hardly knew him!

"So, um, you've got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"What? No. I don't have one. I was thinking about going to the mall and finding one though," I said.

"So, um, I thought you would want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unless, of course you have plans." He said quickly.

"No, I don't. I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow." I said, a smile appearing.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He grinned standing up. "Carlos! We're leaving!" he yelled. Carlos appeared, his cheeks rosy and Cat beside him holding his hand and talking to him. Carlos said something to Cat, which made her laugh, kissed her lightly, and left with Kendall.

"Hi Tori!" she called as I walked over to her.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What was whaty about?" she asked confused.

"Um, you with Carlos, holding hands, him kissing you?" I asked.

"Ohh!" she laughed. Then stopped. "I don't know." She said honestly. I sighed.

"Come on then. We're practicing swords, archery, daggers, and all sorts out tonight." I said dragging her along.

"With Beck and Andre?" she asked hopefully.

"No, they're really tired right now. Jade and I slept through the ride so I'm fine though." I replied.

"Well come on then!" Cat said dragging me.

**Night time, around 8:45-9:15 P.M.**

Ariana's P.O.V

"Agh! Jade, what has Nico taught you when I was gone?" I shrieked as Jade cornered me with her sword.

"Lots of things." She grinned as I cart wheeled to the side avoiding her sword and slashing swords.

"Give it up Jade! You're dead!" I cried in delight as I pinned her to the ground.

"Not anymore!" she grinned with satisfaction knocking me down as I rolled myself and picked myself up.

"Ariana! Scar!" Tori called pointing at her eye where my scar was. It meant it was bleeding slightly already.

"Agh!" I yelled and cursed in Greek and went to sit as Cat took out a jar of nectar.

"Its sad we'll have to leave soon though. Of course, if we fail our mission. But we still have to go to Camp Half-Blood though. You know, because we're demigods and all." Cat said as she tossed Tori her sword.

"Your just still in love with Carlos," I teased her.

"Well you're still in love with James too!" she shot back in a good way.

"You guys never give up in love." Tori sighed still fighting back on Jade.

"Nooooo, you like Kendall Tori!" Cat called innocently.

"CAT!" she screeched.

"Oooh, Tori likes the pretty boy!" Jade sing-songed.

"Yeah? Well Ariana's in love with James!" Tori yelled.

"Well Cat's the one in love with Carlos!" I shouted.

"But Tori's the one in love with Kendall!" Cat protested. It went on like that for a while though. Little did we know about the four people behind our bushes…

**Behind the Bushes~**

James's P.O.V

"I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about, but I have to admit, they look amazing in Greek armor," Carlos said looking through the binoculars.

"What? Lemme see," I said snatching the binoculars from Carlos.

"Wait, are they sword fighting?" I asked as I saw Ariana and Jade fighting with swords.

"Since when do girls sword fight?" Logan asked.

"Um them I guess?" Kendall replied.

"I want to see that," Logan said taking the binoculars.

"Wow, they're really skilled. They're talking about something called Camp Half-Blood and demigods. They're talking about us I think. They're arguing. Yup, I can hear them yelling now," Logan said looking through.

"But Tori's the one in love with Kendall!" Cat screeched.

"Yeah so? Ariana's the one in love with James when Cody already likes her!" Tori yelled back.

"Well Cat loves Carlos so there!" Ariana shouted.

"No I don't. Wait that's lying! Lying's bad! But Tori likes Kendall!" Cat yelled back.

"I don't like him!" Tori screamed at Cat with quotations mark during like. "Ariana's cheating on James by dating Cody!" Tori screamed again.

"I'm not dating Cody! We're just friends! I AM NOT CHEATING!" Ariana screeched.

"You know, this is getting really weird," Carlos said turning a bit red. An arrow swung over their heads as it turned into a flower.

"You ruined my perfectly good arrow Thalia gave me Cat!" Ariana screamed.

"You're the one trying to kill me!" Cat protest-yelled.

"THE WORLD'S GONE MAD!" Tori shrieked as Ariana had two swords in her hand as they crossed against Tori's neck.

"Do you think we should interrupt this?" Kendall asked red like Carlos.

"Ohmygod!" I screamed as a small dagger cut between the fence into my face, not touching it, but close.

"Did you just hear that?" Tori asked.

"I'm not deaf stupid." Ariana scowled taking out the dagger and saw me.

"EHMAGOD!" she screamed raising the dagger.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"James? What the heck are you doing here?" she asked turning red.

"I, um, Carlos wanted this!" I yelled.

"What? No I didn't!" Carlos protested.

"Oh my god, all of them are here?" Ariana said frowning.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I said forcing a smile. She laughed softly.

"Come on in." she said quietly pointing to the front door.

"Cat, open the front door. We might as well tell them today." She said in a sad and quiet voice.

"Already? It's only been a couple days." Tori said.

"Yeah, but they have everything going on. They're career Tori. Mine isn't ruined. Yet, of course." Ariana replied sadly.

"I opened the door!" Cat called.

"Tell them to come to the backyard. You too Cat." Ariana said quietly.

Ariana's P.O.V

I looked at them. They sat down on the bench looking at me for details.

"I never wanted you guys to be in his much trouble. I never wanted you guys to ever think about this or know about it. It could change your lives as it slowly is for me." I said. Pools of tears gathered in my eyes of thinking about the end of my acting and singing career.

"You're probably wondering why there are all these weapons here and why we're using them. And why I'm crying that could be this bad." I said managing a small laugh.

"But the truth is that you guys are actually demigods like us. Children of the Greek gods. It changed my life when I found Camp Half-Blood. The safe place for demigods. It changed my career slowly by having to reject jobs. Very few directors have interest in me now. I don't want my real parents to find me. The truth about my past. I'm sorry. Tori and Cat will have to explain." I burst into tears and ran back to my room. I didn't want to go back to my real parents. Once they found out about my talents, they'd use it for money. More tears came out. I kicked off my armor and sat on my bed. My eyes needed more tears. But I was out of tear storage today. Tears forced out of my eyes. My curse. One month. My curse ever since I was younger.

Tori's P.O.V

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"She's always emotional about her future. And her past like her curse." Cat blurted.

"CAT!" I yelled. Ariana's curse had always been a secret.

"Whaty?" she asked me looking confused.

"Ariana has a curse?" Logan asked.

"Um, yeah. So like, the thing about her curse is that if she stays outside of New York for like, more than a month, then her hair turns back into dirty blonde like when she was younger and then she starts losing most of her memory. But the closer to New York, the longer she could stay. But we're in L.A. She's been debating with herself thinking how long she should wait. She hasn't lost any memory yet though." I explained.

"You know, its really hard buying all this?" Kendall frowned.

"Anyways, since we told you guys, you're in more danger. If you come to Camp Half-Blood with us then you'll be safe." I finished.

"But we have so much going on." James said.

"Exactly what was wrong with Ariana. Once she found out, she had to reject most jobs to be safe." I replied.

"So if we keep staying here," Carlos asked.

"80% that you guys are going to die soon." I said simply.

"But If we go then," Carlos asked again.

"More percentage that you'll be safe." I shrugged.

"That's true. But its super scary, 'cuz like if you're like a son of Poseidon or something like Percy, and you ride on a plane, its kind of scary." Cat added.

"Oh my god." Logan muttered.

"Why don't you think about it and give your respond soon. We have to check on Ariana." I said standing up.

"Of course we will." Kendall nodded.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then." Cat said walking back to the door.

"Um, okay then. Uh, bye." Kendall said walking out with everyone else.

"Let's go check on her." I said running upstairs.

**Rima123~ Hi! Okay, this was pretty long. But the thing is, most of my chapters will be long now and my teacher's giving us a lot of homework now AND I have lots of tutors, so just please be patient. Oh, and I'm working on a new story called "Love is Dangerous", also Big Time Rush related. So, bye!**

**~Rima123**


	10. Messed Up

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently. :] Luv you guys :) Oh and Ariana's picture is on my profile page, way bottom. Next chapter will be up lots more quickly!**

**~Rima123**

Chapter 10: Confusion

Ariana's P.O.V

"CAT! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU PUT MY JACKET?" I screeched in my room.

"In the laundry machine!" she chirped happily dusting her hands off skipping into my room.

"WHAT? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT HERE!" I screamed at her.

"No. You said to keep your other jacket here." She frowned. I banged my head against the wall.

"Cat, do you not understand that Cody is going to pick me up in 5 MINUTES?" I yelled.

"Simpson? The one where you arranged a date with?" Cat asked cocking her head.

"AGH! Just eat the pancakes down stairs!" I scowled.

"Yay pancakes!" Cat squealed with delight hopping down the stairs. I dressed into dark denim shorts, Vanessa Bruno Double-layered jersey blouse with a Chloé High waisted skirt with an attached wide braided belt. I had my hair loose and took out my Louis Vuitton bag and slipped on my Chanel gray flats. I ran downstairs.

"Look who's in a hurry." Jade muttered.

"NOT joking Jade." I scowled.

"Well, I just checked your bunny iPhone, and it turns out he already has plans." Jade said wiggling my iPhone in the air. I screamed. Loud.

"WHAT THE HECK? GIVE ME IT JADE!" I screamed snatching my phone. I read the text. It was true. I took off my jacket and threw my Louis to the side and left. I was going to practice sword-fighting. I grabbed my sword and went into a room where fighting was allowed. I hung a dummy and looked at him.

"Okay sweet, you have to pretend to be Cody now." I said in a frustrated way to the dummy.

"Freak! Slut! Geek! Stupid! I hate you! I HATE-!" I screamed slicing the dummy until I was cut off by a car honking.

"Crud," I muttered angrily throwing my sword onto the ground and leaving.

"Beck! Who is it?" I said into an intercom.

"It's-uh- it's some guy here to see you." Beck said.

"What's his name?" I yelled into the intercom. I heard him wince at my yell.

"His name is-well- he said you would know once you come." He replied.

"I'M BUSY!" I screamed-not into the intercom-and stormed downstairs, even though I had said I was busy.

"Who are you? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" I screeched as Cat dropped her plate from surprise, her pancakes falling to the ground as she gasped in shock, picking them up.

"Well, I do now." Kendall said, satisfied leaning against the door.

"What's he doing here?" I asked pointing an accusing finger at him. He gently put my finger down.

"I'm here to take you for a ride." He said simply.

"Since when?" I asked, a scowl on my face.

"Since now." He grinned grabbing my hand and taking me out.

"God, you seem really excited for this." I hissed.

"Ah well, nothing like taking a girl out." He said closing the passenger door, getting in, and starting the engine.

"What are you saying?" I asked as he drove.

"Hm, I don't know honestly." He said eyes fixed on the road. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. I mean, why not? Wait that doesn't make sense. Just… Never mind." he said looking at me, then looking away.

"Well then, we can't let that get in the way." I scoffed.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked circling around downtown. I thought for a moment.

"Starbucks. I need to refresh." I said thoughtfully.

"Smart girl." Kendall patted my head and drove off.

Tori's P.O.V

My dreams from last night haunted me. How could I be afraid of something that never even happened? Or maybe it will happen. Demigods always had dreams like that predicted the future. My dream came back to me again.

_**Tori's Dream~:**_

"_We have to split up. We have to find him." Ariana said urgently._

"_We have to split up on Spades though?" Cat whimpered._

"_It's our only choice Cat!" Jade snapped._

"_You guys, I'm not so sure with this." I said nervously._

"_Look Tori, it's our only choice like Jade said. I'll take right, you take left, Jade can take front, and Cat will take back of the alleys. We'll meet each other here in 1 hour." Ariana said sharply._

"_If you say so," I sighed. We split up. I heard Ariana's scream. Cat's whimper. Jade's snarl. I was confused. I didn't know where I was. We were all trapped in alleys in Spades, the most dangerous town that had bullies, rebels, and scary gangs. Before I knew it, I had woken up._

**Present**

I shuddered as the dream came back. I went downstairs.

"Who came?" I asked Cat.

"Kendall." She said eating a strawberry Poptart.

"Aww, how sweet. He texted me he might find Ariana mad when Cody would ditch her." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going shopping at the Grove. Where's Jade? She might want to come." I said looking around.

"She went out with Beck." Cat chirped.

"Ah, well get dressed Cat." I said brushing off my leather jacket.

"'kay kay~! There's bagels and pancakes and some other stuff for breakfast in the kitchen!" Cat called as she went upstairs. I still didn't understand about the dream. If only that I knew when that would happen.

"Nonsense…" I said to myself taking a bite out of my bagel.

Jade's P.O.V

"Don't you feel bad for her? AT ALL?" Beck asked me.

"Not my fault." I said leaning over, watching the road with him.

"Tsk tsk. I just need to go somewhere. You know you'll have to get a ride back?" Beck told me.

"Where? To see a girl? And yes I'll get a ride." I demanded.

"A guy." Beck informed me.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded, pleased.

"See you later." Beck said as he parked.

"See you," I called as I got off the car, browsing around the stores and wandering around the streets aimlessly, before spotting something that caught my eye. It was him. Oh god, I had to get to Ariana and the others fast. I whirled around, trying to find Beck, to tell him but he was gone and when I had twirled around again, he was gone. "Oh my freakin' Zeus we're all going to die today," I whispered to myself before taking off to Ariana's house. Hopefully Cat and Tori were still there.

Ariana's P.O.V

"Don't you have arrangements on Saturdays?" Kendall asked me curiously.

"My date blew me off." I scoffed drinking my Vanilla Bean Frappuchino.

"Shame. What'd you do?" he asked me as we sat in an outdoor table.

"Nothing!" I said feeling my cheeks get rosy.

"Probably seen with another girl by now." Kendall said cheerfully taking a drink out of his coffee. We continued talking, just as if we were normal friends until a couple people saw us I guess, and then the next thing you know, a bunch of photographers are on us, asking us about a million questions.

"Are you two going out? A couple people spotted you and James Maslow the other day!" one photographer asked me.

"Shut up!" I said my cheeks getting rosier by the minute.

"We are not dating! We're just friends, at Starbucks." Kendall said, obviously frustrated as he tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash can.

"Then who are you dating Ariana?" one photographer looked at me. Her nametag said Heather Fields.

"No one! At least not at the minute." I said as I stormed off. Why did people always ask me those things. Are you dating anyone? What's the deal honestly… We're all friends. Me, Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, we're just friends. Although I've spotted Cat and Carlos being a bit cheerful with each other more, so who cares? I'm just.. Not in the mood anymore, not after he died. It was still my fault. If only…

"You okay?" Kendall said popping his head from the alley where I had escaped to.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged.

"Are you that sensitive?" he asked me curiously.

"Sometimes." I looked at him. I felt so tiny all of a sudden and like he was an older brother who actually cared. But he wasn't. I was born an only child. My father died. My mother who was Athena left. My other mother, the model one, she's in London with a photo shoot. It was so boring sometimes.

"Sometimes I am too." He said looking at me where I sat down, sitting next to me.

"Everyone is sometimes. Have you thought about it?" I asked him, talking about the truth.

"Yeah… We might not you know." Kendall said looking at me straight in the eye. I felt a slight pang of sadness.

"Oh." I said dumbly looking down at the floor.

"I mean… This means the world to us. Going to New York often gets suspicious, you know?" he said to me.

"I know." I said having sudden interest in my hands. I never knew how soft they were, but how banged up they were.

"We were sent here to see if you'd come. When I came to rescue Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie, we faced a Minotaur with my dead boyfriend. He's-um-dead now." I said trying to block out the memory of his death. It was my entire stupid fault. "The only helpful thing he told me was to move on."

"Maybe you should. You shouldn't be just let down on all the negative side. Like me, my other girlfriend, she moved to Australia and I moved on. Well, sure I don't have a girlfriend anymore but still, I'm happy." Kendall advised me.

"I feel like I found the guy really. But, I'm not just too sure he's the right one, you know?" I told him, my voice steady.

"Why not go ask him how he feels about you? I mean, you guys could be happy together the next thing you know." He said.

"Maybe. I'll find out." I said looking up to the clear blue sky.

"You know, I've never seen you truly happy since I met you." Kendall frowned.

"I've never found the right happy." I choked out.

"Find it. Go look for it. I have to go. I'll give you a ride." Kendall said to me.

"I'll go roam around the streets more." I said standing up the same time as him.

"You don't want a ride?" Kendall asked looking at me confusingly.

"Nope. See you later," I said waving to him as I left before he grabbed my arm and twirled me around, face to face with him.

"Promise you'll see me later?" he asked to me quietly.

"Promise," I laughed softly but I stopped once he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I dropped my clutch in half surprise. _What the heck is he doing? _I yelled at myself through my head, before wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back blissfully before I pulled away gently.

"I'll see you tonight," I whispered softly to him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, waving to him and leaving.

Jade's P.O.V

"ARIANA!" I screamed to her once I found her, looking inside Tiffany's happily without a care in the world. She should have a million cares right now.

"Oh hey Jade," Ariana smiled at me. "Do you think this would look better on me, or that?" she asked pointing to the two pieces of jewelry out on display.

"Hey Jade? Hey Jade? You tell me that when I spotted him?" I screeched to her and Ariana's smile quickly faded away.

"Oh my god. He's after them then," she said quietly her lips barely moving.

"No duh! Where's Cat and Tori and Andre?" I asked her.

"Andre is at a music producer company or something, Cat and Tori are at the Grove right now." Ariana said quickly.

"We're taking a bus." I said grabbing her arm and getting in the closest bus.

"Oh my god... This is bad, really bad." Ariana said biting her lip. "First we're gonna see her." She planned, scrolling down her phone and started calling.

"Who's "her"?" I asked making air quotes.

"My adopted sister, Jessica." Ariana said as she finally spoke into her phone. "Jessi? Meet me at your apartment, 3:00 PM sharp. Don't be late." Ariana said as she hung up. "Jade, we're going to the Grove now," she said.

Tori's P.O.V

"I can't believe you just did that Cat," I told her. Cat had just bought a new Betsey Johnson dress, which she wore ASAP it was checked out, and shoved a bunch of clothes into my stash of clothes from stores, making ME pay for everything.

"I didn't know!" Cat squealed, but she was twirling around in her dress.

"Honestly Cat." I frowned at her.

"You wore you're Tory Burch shoes ASAP," Cat said confidently, her red hair going perfectly with her dress, looking adorable.

"Yeah, because they look great on me," I responded, checking out other stores.

"Hmph," Cat pouted, but then her face lightened up. "Corn dog store." She squealed dragging me.

"I hate corn dogs, I told you that. Is that payback because I did NOTHING wrong." I whined.

"It's fine!" Cat nodded as she rushed off, shopping bags rattling together.

"I don't think its fine," I said frowning again. "I don't like them. I'd rather be studying for that pop quiz Annabeth's giving me when we get back. Square root of 182…" I said digging through my bag for my book of square roots.

"Booring!" Cat rolled her eyes before stopping to admire a rose, and then rushed off again.

"One corn dog. You want one?" Cat turned to me.

"No." I replied sharply, taking a seat, setting all the shopping bags next to me. Cat arrived back with a corndog, looking cheerful. "Okay so we're gonna go-," I said before getting cut off by my phone.

"Phone." Cat said helpfully.

"Yeah yeah I know." I said before picking it up. Once I received the call, I picked it up and was just about speak before getting yelled at.

"TORI!" Ariana screeched through the phone.

"What." I said the phone slightly away from me.

"Get out of the mall now." Jade said helpfully through the phone.

"Why? We still have to shop a bit more." I replied as Cat nodded eagerly.

"Nope. GET OUT!" Ariana yelled before hanging up.

"Let's go Cat." I sighed getting my shopping bags as she got her's.

"Why are we leaving?" she whined.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." I sighed as I exited the mall with Cat.

**Hmm... We'll find out the rest in the next chapter :)**

**~Rima123**


End file.
